scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Aliens are a Pain
Aliens are a Pain is the second episode of Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too!. Premise Get you're space gear on! Scooby and Shaggy find an alien ship whilst camping but what's inside. So get ready for a lunar landing. Plot "Like, camping is the best, right Scoob" says Shaggy. "Right" says Scooby. Scooby and Shaggy are camping in the woods. "And do you know what works best with camping?" Asks Shaggy. "What?" Asks Scooby. "Scooby Snacks!" Says Shaggy. "Reah! Rooby Racks" replies Scooby. "Like, I'll go and get the Scooby Snacks out of my car" says Shaggy. So Shaggy goes and gets the Scooby Snacks out of his car. He has a small red mini with the sign Cooper on the side. Shaggy comes back with the Scooby Snacks. "Oh man, like the fire has gone out" says Shaggy. "Can you go and find some fire wood Scoob?" Asks Shaggy. "I'm on rit" says Scooby bravely. He walks through the dark woods on his own. Then an owl screeches and Scooby jumps. Then he sees the owl. "Ree, hee, hee" laughs Scooby. Then he sees an alien spaceship with flashing lights. "Rikes!" Shouts Scooby as he runs back to Shaggy. "Like, what is it boy?" Asks Shaggy. "Raliens, raliens" cries Scooby. "Like, did you just say a-a-aliens" asks Shaggy. "Reah" says Scooby. "Show me Scoob" says Shaggy. "Rokay" says Scooby. Then Scooby drags Shaggy by the hand to the alien spaceship. "Like, it is aliens" says Shaggy. This time there were three little cute aliens walking around looking at their ship. "Have you found the problem General Bazabong" asks one of the aliens. "No, I haven't Wack" says General Bazabong. "How about you Sweets" asks Wack. "No!" Says Sweets. "Hmmm, how to fix our ship" say the aliens. "Like, hi" says Shaggy. "What is this word, hi?" Asks Wack. "I don't know, how about you Sweets" says General Bazabong. "I don't know" says Sweets. "What is this word earthling?" Asks Wack. "Like, it's a greeting" says Shaggy. "On our homeland of Zong, our greeting is 'Lello'" says Sweets. "Like, lello then" says Shaggy. "Lello earthling" says General Bazabong. "Could you help us fix our ship" asks Wack. "Reah" says Scooby. "Aargh!" Screams Sweets. "What is that" asks General Bazabong. "Like, it's a dog" says Shaggy. "They look very different from our dogs" says General Bazabong. "Let's get started" says Wack. So Scooby and Shaggy help the aliens fix their ship. Soon it is finished. "Thank you earthling, how can we repay you?" Asks General Bazabong. "Like, you don't possibly have a never ending buffet" asks Shaggy. "Why infact we do" says Sweets. So the aliens say goodbye and Scooby and Shaggy start eating the never ending buffet. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" cheers Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Kyle03, the writer of this episode. So this is the second episode and the only episode not to have a monster, I hope you enjoyed! Comment your opinion and thanks for reading! Cast and characters Villains Suspects Culprits Locations *Woods Notes/trivia *This is the only episode not to feature a villain. Quotes :"On our homeland of Zong, our greeting is 'Lello'" - Sweets Home Media *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! Volume 1 - Airplane Chaos *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! The Complete Season 1 *Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Easter Egg Jumble Category:DarthHill's Stuff